


Birthday Kidnapping

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Grabbing you, holding you firmly, I knock you out and put you in my car. It had to be done. This was the only way I could keep you to myself, my love. This was the only way….“Shhh~ Darling you’re mine and only mine alone. The more you relax. The easier it will be.” I press the cloth against her nose and mouth even harder as she is in my tight embrace. “Don’t struggle, my love~ It’s all for your own good. There’s no need for tears~” I hold her limp body in my arms, chuckling softly. “You’re finally mine, my dear.”“Darling, you’re finally awake~ Fhuhuh~ Oh, is something the matter, dearest? Are the bonds on your arms to tight? Well darling, this is what you get for looking at the disgusting, filthy slut. Do you know why dearest? Because you’re all mine~ Fhuhuhu~”You look amazing, in your birthday attire. Remember how I offered you that drink at your party? You probably shouldn’t have drank it. This room? It’s your room now. The door won’t open, and the windows are barred. I’m going to keep you here forever, my pet. Forever….





	1. Chapter 1

               “Surprise!” Pidge blinked at the streamers and balloons, or at least the Altean equivalent. Green was everywhere.

               “Happy birthday, Pidge.” Keith handed her a red and green present. “Uh, this is from me.” Pidge blushed and nodded.

               “Can I open it now?”

               “Of course!” Lotor rolled his eyes at Keith’s sad attempts at flirting. Pidge gently opened the package and pulled out a purple dress with black leggings

               “This looks like…”

               “I thought you might miss wearing dress’s… And I remember you wore a purple dress when Shiro and Matt left for Kerberos.” Keith was blushing really hard.

               “I love it! Let me go change!” Pidge started to run off only to return and kiss Keith on the cheek. “Thank you, Keith.” Lotor almost shattered the glass he was holding.

               Pidge returned happily wearing the outfit. Keith and Pidge smiled and blushed at eachother. Lotor was growing sick of it.            

               He let everyone give their gifts to the green Paladin. The entire alliance celebrated her 18thbirthday. He approached her with two drinks in his hands.

               “Congrats on living this long, Paladin.” He joked handing her one. Pidge’s laugh rang like bells in his ears.

               “Thanks. I’d legally be an adult on my planet now.” Pidge said smiling she took a sip of the liquid. Lotor smiled.

               “Is that so?”

               “Yeah. Not that it means much out here…” Lotor pat her on the head. Pidge smiled up at him. “But todays a happy day…”  
               “Yes, humans do seem to enjoy their celebrations of birth.”  
               “Actually… Keith asked me on a date.” Pidge smiled up at Lotor. “I honestly didn’t think he was interested in me, especially when someone like Allura is traveling with us.”

               “I think you’re twice as enchanting as Allura.” He assured. Pidge smiled at him.

               “You’re sweet Lotor.” She gave him a hug before running off.

               Later in the night Lotor quietly snuck behind her as she stumbled through the halls to her room. Her head was spinning and reeling. She couldn’t place anything weird she ate or drank to cause this type of reaction. Suddenly a cloth was placed over her mouth and an arm pinned her arms to her chest.

               She began screaming.

               “Shhh, Pidge.” She froze recognizing the voice. Lotor pressed the cloth over her mouth harder as he gripped her tighter. “I really wanted to drink to knock you out, but we’re on a time crunch. If you could not struggle, then this will all be done soon.” He kissed her gently. Pidge started to cry. “You are too beautiful for tears.” After a few minutes of fighting, she went limp in his arms. Slow and even breaths escaping her lips.

               He quickly snuck her out of the Castle onto a small ship he had set up before hand to run away in. He placed her body in a small compartment that was easily covered and disguised as seats in case he got pulled over.

 

               Pidge woke up hours later, head pounding. She went to rub her temple only to find her arms bound and tied to a head board. She looked around the room she was in. It looked similar to the Galra ships she’d hack into: bare, dark purple walls, light’s that seemed barley off white. The biggest difference was the high celling, and the canopy bed. Pidge tugged on her restraints. She didn’t scream not wanting who ever her captor was to get the benefit of seeing her fear.

               She froze when the door opened. Lotor stood in full armor at the door, eyes undressing Pidge as she laid vulnerable on the bed.

               “That vile filth has decent taste in clothes, then again, you’d look lovely in anything.” Lotor ran a hand up her leg.

               “What’s going on?” Pidge ripped her leg up and curled in on herself. Lotor climbed on top of Pidge, hovering over her. He cupped her face.

               “I was sick of that filth watching you. Trying to claim what’s MINE.” Lotor caressed her face. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” He kissed Pidge. “Tell me, pet, do you like your new room?” Pidge started to cry. “If your good I’ll untie you…” Pidge whimpered loudly when Lotor moved from her face to her body, gentle caresses. “Because you’re mine.” He kissed her again, starting to grope her. “You aren’t going to leave me, I’m sure of it.”

               Pidge sobbed, but didn’t dare call out for Keith to come save her. She feared what Lotor would do to her. Instead she sobbed silent as Lotor explored her body against her will.


	2. The Rescue

        Pidge stared at the ceiling above her. She was terrified of sleep. If she let her guard down for one moment Lotor might take it as her accepting what he wants to do to her. So, she wouldn’t sleep. She wouldn’t close her eyes. She tried to move away when he would touch her.

        She missed Keith. Pidge knew that _that_ half Galra wouldn’t treat her like this.

        Lotor nuzzled closer to her chest in his sleep. If Pidge tried hard enough, she could imagine that it was Keith cuddling her. She could pretend that the hickeys littering her body were from the red paladin. That the man that kept kissing her lips was a hot-headed rebel with a heart of gold.

        Pidge pondered what Keith could be doing now. Did he miss her? Did he move on? How long had it been since Lotor kidnapped her? Hours? Days? Did Keith even notice she was gone?

        Lotor shifted in his sleep. Pidge’s breath stopped, fearing what he would do when he woke up.

        Slowly, though she tried so hard not to, Pidge fell asleep.

        _Lips were against hers. Fingers running through her hair. The kiss was rough and needy._

_“Pidge, fuck.” Keith’s voice rang in her ears. His hands paused at her waist. His eyes flickered to hers. “Um… I… Can I… Can we…”_

_“Oh? Uh… If it’s you… Yeah…” Pidge blushed as his hands fell to her legs and slowly started raising the sweater dress. His mouth began kissing along her neck. He whispered how pretty she was. How much he cared for her. How fierce and brave she was._

_He slowly started removing her leggings, sliding them down her legs. Glancing up every so often to make sure it was alright before continuing._

_“Love me.” Keith whispered._

_“I do.” Pidge cried. “I love you.”_

_“It’s all I ask for… Love me.” Keith sobbed into her neck. He took a deep breath and…_

Pidge woke up. Her eyes shot open and she kicked at Lotor. The bastered was trying to take advantage of her in her sleep.

        “Nightmare?” Lotor asked with a displeased tone, redressing himself.

        “Dream, but I awoke to a nightmare,” Pidge mumbled. Lotor looked hurt by her tone. She wanted to kick him in the face.

        “Don’t say things like that, you’re right where you belong.”

        “Chained to a bed?” Lotor blinked and glanced at her wrist as if forgetting they were there.

        “It’s only temporary, I’m afraid the filth poisoned your mind, once you can admit we belong together with honesty I’ll free you.” Lotor kissed her cheek. “It’s for the best.”

        “Like hell it is.” Pidge blinked she knew that voice. She glanced at the door. How did neither of them hear the door open?

        “Keith!” Pidge felt tears prick at her eyes.

        “Get out of here!” Lotor shouted hopping away from the bed.

        “I’m not leaving without Pidge!” Keith shouted, his Bayard ready to fight.

        “She’s not leaving!” Lotor shouted back scrambling for a weapon, but Keith was faster. He didn’t move to hit Lotor, no, he ran and swung at the cuffs, freeing Pidge as Lotor found a weapon. Keith placed the green Bayard on the bed beside her.

        “You ok?” Keith asked, turning his body toward Lotor. He smiled at Pidge.     

        “Fine now that you’re here.” Pidge rubbed her wrists before grabbing her Bayard. “Keith, I…”

        “Save it for when you're safe.” Keith _winked_ at her. Pidge blushed and readied her Bayard.

        “Got it.” Pidge quickly made her way to Keith’s side, pointing her Bayard at Lotor.

        “Pidge? Why are you doing this?” Lotor looked hurt, confused. He looked betrayed. “Do you love me?”

        “Whatever feelings you think I have for you. I don’t.” Pidge stated. She grabbed Keith’s empty hand. “But I may have them for someone else.”

        Keith choked on his own spit.

        “Liar!” Lotor shouted. Pidge held her Bayard up.

        “Lotor, I don’t love you! Nor, could I ever!”

        Then he snapped. He ran forward aiming his sword at Keith. But Pidge’s Bayard shot first. Shocking the Prince till he passed out.

        “… Guess you didn’t need saving.” Keith said blinking. “Should’ve seen that coming.”

        “I needed my wrists free at least.” Pidge rubbed her wrist again. “Come one, let’s go home so I can forget all about this.”

        “So did you mean it when you told Loto-“

        “That I loved someone else? Yeah, I think so.”

        “… Who might that be?”

        “I’ll give you three hints. He’s associated with red, he’s a hot head, and he’s half Galra. Give me your best guess Hot stuff.” Keith’s face was bright red at her admission, but he followed her out the room none the less.

        “Well, whoever he is I think he loves a plant associated girl, who hates plants.”

        “I don’t hate plants.”

        “And is the smarted girl in the universe.”

        “Sounds like she’s pretty lucky.”

        “So is he.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Due to popular demand. However, there won't be a third. I wasn't expecting to write a second chapter, but some wanted a happy ending. And that's one thing I hate to deny unless I already had an ending planned.


End file.
